Madeline new Family
by Sofia2017 planning
Summary: While on vacation in Paris, Doc and her family gets to meet a little red headed girl who lives in an old house covered in vines
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is our very first crossover story between Doc McStuffins and Madeline. This story takes place after Madeline Lost in Paris. We decided to change a few things with Doc McStuffins. We have added an older sister, Dorothy "Dory" McStuffins, and there will be NO Baby McStuffins.

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters of Doc McStuffins, Madeline, or Annie

Chapter 1- Madeline Meets the McStuffins

Walking out of the Old House, Miss Clavel and the twelve girls in two straight lines made their way down the steps for their daily walk. The brisk winter air flew through the air as the girls walked through the iron gates. As they walked along the sidewalk Madeline suddenly tripped and fell to the ground with a cry of surprise.

Stopping in their steps the girls all turned to face Madeline as she lay on the ground. Rushing over Miss Clavel knelt down and helped Madeline to sit up. Tears streaked down Madeline's face as she continued to cry as she held her bleeding leg.

"There there Madeline, everything is alright." Miss Clavel said. "Let's see your leg."

Looking closely at the amount of blood on Madeline's knee, Miss Clavel announced. "Well it looks like our walk will be cut short today girls. Madeline's knee needs immediate attention."

"That's fine with us Miss Clavel." Chloe said. "It's kind of chilly out here."

"I agree.: Nicole said. "Besides, the wind would have blown us to the other side of the zoo again."

Yvette nodded her head and said. "Yes, and we can read books once we are back inside."

Anna shrugged and said. "That is true."

As Miss Clavel picked up Madeline, the eleven other girls got back into their two straight lines and walked behind Miss Clavel back to the Old House covered in vines.

As they returned to the Old House Miss Clavel headed straight up to the girls' bedroom. From behind Miss Clavel, Danielle said. "Me and Amy can help you Miss Clavel."

"Thank you girls that would be very appreciated." Miss Clavel said as she placed Madeline upon her bed. "Danielle, can you go get me some water and towels? And Amy, can you come over here and try to get Madeline to calm down."

"Yes Miss Clavel." Both girls replied together.

Coming over to Madeline's bed, Amy grasped Madeline's hand and said. "Don't worry Madeline, you'll be okay. Miss Clavel just needs to clean and bandage up your knee."

"I know." Madeline sniffled. "But it's going to hurt, and I don't like it when it hurts."

"It will only hurt for a little while Madeline." Amy said reassuringly. "And if you want, you can squeeze my hand when it starts to hurt."

"Okay." Madeline replied softly.

Coming back into the room, Danielle swiftly placed the towels and bowl of water on Madeline's night stand next to Miss Clavel.

"Thank you Danielle." Miss Clavel said as she grabbed a towel and dunked it into the water.

With towel in hand Miss Clavel started to gently dab and clean Madeline's injured knee. As she wiped away the blood on Madeline's knee, Miss Clavel shook her head and said. "This wound looks deeper than I thought. I will have to call Dr. Cohn to come take a look at it."

"What?!" Madeline exclaimed.

Placing a hand on Madeline's shoulder, Amy said. "It's okay Madeline, Dr. Cohn has taken care of you before."

"Yes, but what if he tries to hurt my knee more?" Madeline questioned.

"Madeline, what makes you think that Dr. Cohn will hurt your knee more?" Danielle asked curiously.

"He will hurt it more with the rubber hammer that he uses to check our knees with." Madeline answered, slightly annoyed.

Shaking her head, Danielle said. "But Madeline, Dr. Cohn won't do that this time."

"Well." Madeline huffed. "Then he will be poking at my knee and it will hurt."

"Even if it does hurt Madeline, it won't hurt for long." Amy reasoned. "And Dr. Cohn won't be doing it to hurt you but to try and help you."

As Miss Clavel left the room to call Dr. Cohn, Danielle and Amy kept Madeline occupied with random conversations. After what felt like an eternity to Madeline, Miss Clavel walked back into the room followed by Dr. Cohn.

Depositing his doctor's bag onto the bed next to Madeline's, Dr. Cohn said. "Alright Miss Madeline, let me have a look at your knee."

"And I do apologize that my hands are so cold my dear." Dr. Cohn added as his fingers touched Madeline's skin.

"Oh that's okay Dr. Cohn." Madeline replied. "Your fingers don't feel cold to me."

"Are you sure Madeline?" Dr. Cohn inquired. "My hands are quite cold."

"No Dr. Cohn, I can't feel them." Madeline confessed.

Turning to Miss Clavel, Dr. Cohn said. "Miss Clavel, I know a doctor who might have more insight into the matter of Madeline's loss of feeling in her left leg. She and her family are currently on vacation here in Paris. I will give her a call and be right back."

"Oh great." Madeline sighed. "Another doctor who is going to poke me."

"You will be okay Madeline, I know it." Miss Clavel promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the Hotel Riche, the McStuffins family was returning to their room from a fun day of sightseeing. Sitting together on the sofa the three McStuffins children started to go through the different items that they had purchased on their outing. The eldest of the McStuffins children was Dorothy, or Dory, who was fourteen years old and was the spitting image of their mom with her short chin length curly black hair. Sitting beside Dory was the middle McStuffins child Dottie, better known as Doc, who was eight years old with her black hair in two braids. And next to them was the youngest McStuffins child Donny who was six years old with his short black curly hair making him the spitting image of their dad.

"Looks like the kids enjoyed Paris this morning." Marcus said while smiling at the kids.

"I know." Myiesha replied with a smile. "I had hoped that we could have lunch out at the Cafe, but since it's so cold and windy we can just have it here instead."

"Sounds like a plan." Marcus said as he turned to towards the sofa. "Hey kids, what do you want for lunch?"

"Do you have any Bologna Dad?" Dory asked.

"Or Turkey?" Doc chimed in.

"Or Salami?" Donny added.

"Yes to all three." Marcus answered.

"Yes!"the kids cheered.

"And for you Madame?" Marcus asked turning to Myiesha. "What would you like?"

"I'll take a Bologna sandwich as well." Myiesha replied. "And while you do that I will grab the drinks."

Just as Myiesha retrieved the drinks from the fridge her cell phone started to ring from its spot on the hotel table. Picking up the device Myiesha was surprised by the name displayed on the screen. 'Dr. Cohn.? I wonder why he's calling.' Myiesha thought to herself.

Swiping her finger across the phone's screen, Myiesha answered. "This is Dr. Myiesha McStuffins."

On the other end of the line, Dr. Cohn said. "Hello Myiesha, I am so sorry for calling you while you and your family are on vacation but I have a patient that I could really use your help on."

"Don't worry about it Allen." Myiesha replied. "Now who is our patient, and what seems to be the problem?"

"I am here at Miss Clavel's Boarding School for Girls. One of Miss Clavel's girls, Madeline, fell and tore up her knee." Dr. Cohn explained. "But that's not the only problem. Madeline claims that her entire lower half of her leg is completely numb."

"Have you taken an x-ray of Madeline's leg yet?" Myiesha questioned.

"No need, I didn't feel any broken bones when I physically examined Madeline's leg." Dr. Cohn stated. "And to tell you the truth Myiesha, I don't believe that the numbness is connected to the injury that she sustained from the fall."

"Okay, give me the address and I will be right over." Myiesha said as she grabbed pen and paper.

After writing down the address to Miss Clavel's school Myiesha quickly turned off her phone and started to gather her things.

Watching her mother moving around, Dory asked. "Who was that on the phone Mom?"

"That was a friend of mine, Dr. Cohn. He needs help with a patient of his at a local boarding school." Myiesha explained.

"But Mom, we're on vacation!" Donny exclaimed.

Myiesha smiled and said. "I know Donny. I won't be long but I will have to take this sandwich to go."

From the sofa, Dory asked. "Can I go with you Mom?"

"I want to go too Mom." Doc added.

Myiesha nodded her head. "Okay, you two can come."

Jumping up from the sofa Dory and Doc quickly grabbed their coats and joined Myiesha at the door.

"We're ready Mom." Doc and Dory chorused.

"Wow!" Myiesha exclaimed in surprise. "That's the fastest I've ever seen you two get ready."

"I'll stay here with Donny." Marcus said while sitting on the sofa. "We can have some quality father-son time."

"Sounds good." Myiesha said as she opened the door. "We'll be back soon."

As they walked down the hallway Dory turned to Myiesha and asked. "So Mom, who is the patient that we are going to go see?"

"It's a little girl named Madeline, Dory." Myiesha replied.

"Hey Mom." Doc cut in. "How do you know Dr. Cohn anyways?"

"We've known each other for about two years." Myiesha answered. "We met at a medical conference in London."

"Two years?" Doc said in amazement. "Wow, that's a long time Mom."

"You two must have become good friends if you gave him your personal cell phone number." Dory commented.

"Dr. Cohn and I are just friends Dory, that's all." Myiesha said. "As for me giving him my personal cell phone number, it was so I wouldn't have to carry my work cell phone with me on vacation."

With their discussion over, the three of them continued on their way down to the rental car parked in the hotel parking lot. After a short drive, they pulled up in front of the Old House.

As they walked through the front iron gates, Doc leaned in closer to Myiesha and said. "Mom, are you sure that this is the place we need to be at? It's just a big house."

Looking at the Old House, Myiesha said. "I know it may look like a big house Doc, but Miss Clavel uses it as a Boarding School for girls."

"What's a Boarding School?" Doc asked.

"A Boarding School is a school that the students live in while they are attending the school." Dory explained.

"So the students never go home or see their parents?" Doc questioned.

"Hmm...That's a tough question Doc." Myiesha replied. "Hopefully Miss Clavel can answer it for you."

Making their way up the two front steps Myiesha swiftly knocked on the large front door. After just a few short seconds the door was opened to reveal a woman in nun like attire who said. "Yes? Are you Dr. McStuffins?"

"Yes I am." Myiesha said nodding her head. "And you must be Miss Clavel."

"Yes I am." Miss Clavel replied as she stepped back from the door. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." Myiesha said as she and the girls stepped into the Foyer. "I hope you don't mind Miss Clavel, but I've brought my two daughters along to help me."

"Oh not at all Dr. McStuffins." Miss Clavel said as she closed the door.

"Well this is my oldest daughter Dory." Myiesha introduced while placing a hand on Dory's shoulder.

Dory smiled and said. "Hello Miss Clavel, it's nice to meet you."

"Thank you Dory." Miss Clavel replied.

"And this is my second oldest daughter Doc." Myiesha added while placing a hand on Doc's shoulder.

Repositioning her Lambie doll in her arms, Doc smiled and said. "Hell Miss Clavel."

"Hello to you too Doc." Miss Clavel replied with a smile. "And who is this lovely doll that you have with you Doc?"

"This is Lambie, she wanted to come too." Doc replied.

"How sweet." Miss Clavel said. "You know Dr. McStuffins, Doc reminds me of Madeline and her doll Annie a little bit."

"Speaking of Madeline." Myiesha stated. "Can you take us to her?"

"Of course." Miss Clavel said. "Right this way."

Following Miss Clavel up the stairs Myiesha asked. "So what can you tell me about Madeline Miss Clavel?"

"Madeline is a very outgoing little girl. There is little that she is afraid of. She will also do anything to help her friends." Miss Clavel said before heaving a sigh. "But even with those grand things, Madeline has faced her share of sorrows. She lost both her parents at a young age, and other then her aunt and cousin the only close family that she has left is her older brother Matthew and older sister Annie."

"Poor thing." Myiesha stated sadly.

Reaching the top of the stairs Miss Clavel guided them a little ways down the hall before she said. "Here we are the girls' room. Madeline is in here."

With a turn of the wrist the door opened. Stepping into the room Doc looked around in awe as she said. "Wow, there are a lot of beds in here Miss Clavel."

Standing near the door Dr. Cohn smiled in relief as he spoke. "Myiesha, thank you so much for coming."

"It's no problem Allen." Myiesha replied. "Now has Madeline regained any feeling in her leg yet?"

"Unfortunately no." Dr. Cohn stated with a frown.

"Alright, well what do you say we work together to see if we can figure out how we can fix this problem for young Madeline?" Myiesha said.

"Good idea Myiesha." Dr. Cohn said. "Come, Madeline is down here."

Leading Myiesha over to Madeline's bed Dr. Cohn said. "Madeline, this is Dr. McStuffins. She is here to help your leg feel better."

"Hello Dr. McStuffins." Madeline said shyly. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Madeline." Myiesha said with a smile. "Do you mind if I look at your left leg please?"

"Okay." Madeline said reluctantly. "But don't hurt it."

"I'll try not to sweetie." Myiesha promised.

Pulling on a pair of latex gloves Myiesha leaned in for a closer look at Madeline's leg. She noticed that Dr. Cohn had already dressed the wound upon Madeline's knee. Stretching out a hand Myiesha gently squeezed a small chunk of Madeline's skin between her thumb and index finger as she asked. "Can you feel that Madeline?"

"I can feel a little pressure but that is all." Madeline replied.

Releasing the pinched skin Myiesha paused a moment before she said. "Madeline, can you straighten and relax your leg for me please. I want to look at the rest of your leg."

"Alright." Madeline said as she straightened out her leg.

"That's a girl." Myiesha said as she turned her gaze to Madeline's leg. There on the calf of Madeline's leg Myiesha found a large burn.

Turning around Myiesha said. "Dr. Cohn, what can you tell me about this burn on Madeline's leg?"

"According to Madeline's medical records the burn is from a house fire she was in almost two years ago." Dr. Cohn explained.

"A third degree burn, correct?" Myiesha questioned.

Pausing to think, Dr. Cohn said. "Yes it's a third degree burn."

"You know what Mom, this reminds me of Jackson's burn on his arm." Dory commented. "It's a third degree burn as well, and he says that it goes numb a lot."

"You're right Dory." Myiesha commented. "Madeline's burn does seem a lot like Jackson's burn."

"What about Madeline's leg?" Miss Clavel asked nervously. "Will she ever get feeling in it again?"

"Don't worry Miss Clavel, Madeline will get feeling back in her leg." Myiesha promised. "It may take some time though. I can't say for sure how long her leg will remain numb."

"In the mean time Miss Clavel, why don't the three of us walk over here so that we can go over how to change Madeline's bandage and keep it clean." Dr. Cohn suggested.

Waiting until her Mom and Dr. Cohn had moved away from Madeline, Doc walked over and smiled as she said. "Hi, I'm Doc and this is Lambie."

"Hi." Madeline said shyly.

"I know that you are feeling really scared right now Madeline." Doc said calmly. "If you want you can cuddle with Lambie. She gives the best cuddles, and they always make me feel better."

"O-okay." Madeline replied.

Handing Lambie over to Madeline, Doc watched as a smile spread across Madeline's face as she held Lambie tightly in her arms.

"Feel better?" Doc asked.

"Yeah." Madeline said in amazement. "You were right, she really does make you feel better just by hugging her."

"Yep." Doc giggled. "Lambie has magical cuddles."

Just then from her spot near the door, Myiesha said. "Alright Dory, Doc. We are done here. Let's head back to the hotel."

"Yes Mom." Dory and Doc replied together.

Taking Lambie back into her arms Doc smiled and said. "I hope you feel better Madeline."

"Thanks Doc." Madeline said returning the smile.

Meeting up with their mom near the door the three McStuffins gave one final good bye before leaving the little old house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2, sorry it took us so long to publish it. We were trying to figure out what we wanted to happen in the chapter. Hope you like it. Be sure to leave a review to tell us what you think.**

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters of Doc McStuffins, Madeline Series, or Annie

Chapter 2- Quality Family Time

Stepping off of the elevator Myiesha, Doc, and Dory headed towards their hotel room.

Readjusting Lambie in her arms Doc asked. "Mom, is Madeline going to be okay? I saw that she was a little scared when she cuddled with Lambie."

"Oh, Madeline is going to be just fine Doc." Myiesha replied.

"Will she ever get feeling back in her leg?" Doc questioned.

"Yes Doc, Madeline will get feeling back in her leg." Dory answered.

"Really?" Doc said.

"Yep. Do you remember my friend Jackson?" Dory asked and watched as Doc nodded her head. "Well he has a burn on his arm just like Madeline's and he sometimes loses feeling in it too but it always goes away after a while."

"Oh." Doc said a little surprised. "Okay."

Swiping the key card Myiesha opened the door and the three of them walked into the hotel room. Before them they were greeted by the sight of Marcus reading a book to Donny on the sofa.

Looking up from the book, Marcus said. "Hey, how did it go?"

"It went very well." Myiesha replied. "Both Doc and Dory were a big help."

"Did you help the girl Mom?" Donny asked.

Smiling, Myiesha nodded her head and said. "Yes Donny we helped the girl."

"What was wrong with her?" Donny asked curiously.

"Well the girl fell while her and her classmates were going for a walk and hurt her leg really bad." Myiesha explained. "Dr. Cohn wanted me to come and take a look at her to come up with the best way to make her leg feel better."

Donny smiled and said. "I'm glad you were able to make her feel better Mom."

"Me too." Marcus commented. "Hey girls, I made your sandwiches and placed them in the fridge for you."

"Thanks Dad." Dory said before turning to Donny. "Hey Donny, why don't you come with us into the kitchen. Then once we are done eating the three of us can play a game."

"Okay." Donny exclaimed as he jumped up from the sofa.

After the kids had left the room, Marcus smiled and patted the spot next to him and said. "Want to come sit and give me all the details?"

Sitting down, Myiesha explained. "Her name is Madeline and she is six years old. My friend Dr. Cohn had been called to look at and treat Madeline's knee that she had apparently injured when she fell while walking outside with her classmates and Headmistress."

"And is that what he called to ask you for your help on?" Marcus questioned.

"Not exactly." Myiesha replied. "He had actually called me to help figure out why Madeline's lower leg had gone completely numb when she had fallen."

"Her leg had gone numb?" Marcus stated in shock. "What could have caused it to do that?"

"Well according to Dr. Cohn, Madeline sustained a third degree burn on her left leg during a house fire two years ago." Myiesha elaborated. "And then Dory helped us realize that the burn is what caused her leg to go numb by reminding me of Jackson and how the third degree burn he has on his arm will cause his arm to go numb."

"Did she really? That's great." Marcus commented with a smile. "I'm happy that Dory was able to help you."

"Doc helped me too." Myiesha added. "She talked with Madeline after I checked Madeline's leg, and she let Madeline cuddle with Lambie before we left."

"Really?" Marcus said in surprise. "Well, Lambie's cuddles are good at helping people feel better."

"Yes they are." Myiesha said with a soft laugh.

In the kitchen, the kids sat around the table with Old Maid cards in hand.

"So what was the school like?" Donny asked while taking one of Doc's cards.

"The school was okay." Doc said while shrugging her shoulders.

"What did it look like?" Donny asked.

"It was a large house that was covered in vines." Dory explained as she set down her newest pair.

"Cool." Donny said while grabbing another card. "And what about the students, were there lots of students?"

"There are only twelve of them." Doc stated. "And they are all girls."

"Why aren't there any boys at the school?" Donny questioned.

"Because Miss Clavel's school is only for girls, Donny." Dory stated simply.

"Aw man, a school with no boys don't sound like any fun." Donny said with a frown.

"That's just how it is Donny." Doc said while setting down another pair.

Silence filled the kitchen as the game continued. The cards in their hands became fewer and fewer until Dory groaned in annoyance at the last card she held in her hand. Hearing their sister groan, Doc and Donny cheered with joy at beating Dory at Old Maid.

Later that evening, after everyone had finished eating their dinner Myiesha turned to Marcus as he stood at the counter with Dory, and said. "I think I am going to call Dr. Cohn and see if he knows how Madeline is doing."

"Okay Sweetie." Marcus said as he handed Dory a container of leftover food. "After Dory and I finish with the food we are going to play a board game with Doc and Donny."

"We can save you a seat at the table if you'd like Mom." Dory offered.

"Thanks Honey, that's very sweet of you." Myiesha replied with a smile. "I'll come join you as soon as I get off the phone. It shouldn't take me too long."

Walking into the master bedroom, Myiesha grabbed her cell phone and sat on the bed as she selected Dr. Cohn's number from her contact list.

After three rings, a voice drifted through the speaker. "Dr. Allen Cohn."

"Hey Allen, it's Myiesha." Myiesha replied.

"Hello Myiesha." Dr. Cohn answered cheerfully. "To what do I owe this unexpected phone call?"

Moving around on the bed, Myiesha said. "I just wanted to check in on how Madeline is doing. Did she get the feeling back in her leg?"

A sigh was heard on the other end of the phone as Dr. Cohn said. "Madeline is doing very well. According to Miss Clavel, Madeline regained the feeling in her leg about two hours after you, your daughters, and myself left."

"That's good to hear."Myiesha said heaving a sigh of relief.

"There is something else Myiesha." Dr. Cohn added. "Miss Clavel said that Madeline was curious about why her leg went numb. Since I don't have much experience with this I was wondering if you would be able to return to the school to speak with Miss Clavel and Madeline about it?"

"Of course I can return to the school to talk to Miss Clavel and Madeline." Myiesha replied. "When would be a good time for me to come talk with them?"

"Would 9 am tomorrow be alright with you?" Dr. Cohn responded. "Miss Clavel wishes for you to come as soon as you possibly can."

"Hmm...that should be fine Allen." Myiesha said. "And if it's alright with Miss Clavel, I might bring Dory and Doc along with me again."

"Miss Clavel shouldn't mind that Myiesha. I will call her and let her know that your daughters will be joining you." Dr. Cohn said. "And thank you for doing this Myiesha."

Myiesha laughed softly as she said. "You are welcome Allen. Good bye."

Ending the phone call Myiesha slipped her cell phone back into her back pocket before leaving the bedroom. As she made her way back to the kitchen the sounds of her children's laughter filled the air. Walking into the kitchen Myiesha smiled at the sight of Marcus and the kids seated around the table playing a game of SORRY.

Looking up from the board game, Dory said. "Mom, come sit over here next to me."

"Okay." Myiesha said as she made her way around the table. "So who is winning?"

"Me!" Dory said with a huge smile on her face.

"I see that Dory." Myiesha said as she glanced down at the board game. "But it looks like Doc is close to catching up to you."

"That's alright. Us McStuffins sisters have to stick together." Dory said while holding her hand up for Doc to high-five. "Right Doc?"

"That's right." Doc replied with a smile while returning the high-five.

"Hey!" Donny exclaimed. "I cant still beat you both."

Doc and Dory both giggled as Dory said. "I don't know about that Dory, but you might finish in second."

"We'll just see about that." Donny said competitively.

Giving his head a small shake, Marcus said. "Now Donny, remember that this is just for fun. It doesn't matter who wins or loses."

"Dad, we were just kidding. Donny knows that it's just a game." Dory explained while watching Donny take his turn.

"Okay Dorothy." Marcus replied as he picked up a card from the middle of the board.

The rest of the game was played in relative silence with only a few words shared between Dory, Doc, and Donny. Ten minutes passed before Dory cheered with joy at finally getting all of her game pieces home first.

"That was fun Dad." Doc said as she picked up her game pieces from around the board.

"It was lots of fun." Donny exclaimed. "Can we play it again tomorrow night? Please...please."

"Sure kiddo, we can play tomorrow night." Marcus said as he placed the top on the game board box. "As for right now, it's time for you three to get ready for bed."

"Okay Dad." Dory said before walking over to Doc and Donny. "Come on guys, let's go."

Once the kids were out of the room, Marcus turned to Myiesha and asked. "So how did your phone call with Dr. Cohn go?"

"It went really well. Madeline got the feeling back in her leg after the girls and I left the Old House." Myiesha explained. "However, Allen asked me to go back there tomorrow at around 9 am to talk with Miss Clavel and Madeline about why her leg went numb. I was going to see if Dory and Doc wanted to come with me again and then we can meet you and Donny at the Louvre afterwards."

"That sounds fine to me." Marcus said nodding his head. "And then after the museum maybe we can meet up with my parents for lunch."

"That sounds great Honey." Myiesha replied with a smile. "The kids will be so excited."

"I'll call Mom in the morning and let her know." Marcus said.

"Good idea." Myiesha said. "Right now we should go tell the kids good night before we head to bed ourselves."

"Right." Marcus said, nodding his head in agreement.

Making their way into the second bedroom Marcus and Myiesha both smiled at the sight that greeted them- Dory, Doc, and Donny were all changed and ready to get into bed. While Doc and Donny climbed into the room's two standard twin beds Dory climbed into the twin size roll-away bed that the hotel had provided for them.

Stepping over to Donny, Marcus pulled the covers up over top of Donny as he said. "Good night Donny."

"But Dad, do I have to go to sleep right now? I'm not even tirreeeddd..." Donny asked while stifling a yawn.

"Yep, I'm afraid so kiddo." Marcus said as he kissed Donny on the head. "Sleep tight."

"Night Dad." Donny said with a sleepy smile.

Over in the next bed, Myiesha got Doc settled under the covers and kissed her head as she said. "Good night Doc."

"Night Mom." Doc replied as she snuggled closer to Lambie and Stuffy.

After telling Donny good night, Myiesha walked over to Dory and kissed her on the top of her head and said. "Don't stay up too late reading."

"I won't." Dory promised. "Night Mom."

"Good night Dorothy." Myiesha replied.

Turning off the lights Myiesha and Marcus left the room. With the only source of light coming from Dory's book light, Doc and Donny drifted off to sleep.


End file.
